equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Falcor Principality
Falcor is a nation of peace-loving griffons that broke away from the after it collapsed. Its ruling family had provided stability and harmony to the country for its short existence until the day arrived on its doorstep, demanding new land. They fought a bloody and long war that that, in the end, would cost millions of lives and rob the Principality of its crown jewel, the capital city of Falcor. With its capital lost, army smashed and citizens divided, the Principality is spiraling into political unrest. For Falcor, their end grows nearer, and it will take a firm claw to guide them through these troubled times. Lore Falcor is a nation of peace-loving griffons that broke away from the Griffonian Empire 'after it collapsed. Under Princess Maximilliana, they seized an opportunity to pursue their own interests. Its ruling family had provided stability and harmony to the country for its short existence, that is, until the day 'Wingbardy 'arrived on their doorstep, demanding new land. They fought a long and bloody war that, in the end, would cost millions of lives and rob the Principality of its crown jewel, the capital city of Falcor. To make matters worse, Falcor's Queen, fell ill, leaving the running of the country to her daughter, Princess Maximilliana and her husband, Prince-Consort Alberto. With its capital lost, army smashed and citizens divided, the Principality began to spiral into political unrest. The Princess must act quickly to address these issues, lest her country fall into chaos. The ruling party of Falcor, 'La Signoria delle Principess,' under Princess Maximilliana is attempting to take a more defensive position, sticking to the status quo as much as possible. While many wish to beat back Wingbardy and retake Falcor, the Princess reasons that diplomacy and maintaining good relations with the nation's neighbours is the best way to preserve the Principality's independence. She isn't against taking back Falcor, though, and With internal strife taking hold of the nation, Gabriele d'Artigilio, leader of Le Aquile Falcoriane - Falcor's resident fascist party - has taken advantage of the nation's instability to instill a sense of revanchism in the griffons of the Principality. And he will lead Falcor to glory by any means necessary. Falcor's end seems imminent, it will take a firm claw to guide them through these troubled times. Who will Starting Situation Falcor, much like the smaller counties of Central Griffonia, have not really progressed past age of feudalism, with much of their population effectively being serfs, subservient to the higher classes. This has a fairly significant effect on their nation's productivity and research capabilities. However, the nation's crippling illiteracy rate has an even more pronounced effect on these problems. Adding on top of that the nation's high poverty rate, you find yourself in a fairly awful position, especially in comparison to your biggest threat, Wingbardy. That being said, Falcor has a powerful industrial and science focus tree that's immediately available to the player. Falcor starts with 9 under-equipped regular trained divisions using a total of 42K ponypower. Threats and Opportunities '''Wingbardy - '''The Principality's biggest rival and threat, Wingbardy starts out as a significant threat. With your complete lack of manpower at the start of the game, plus them having a significantly larger and better equipped army than you, add on top of that the fact they specifically have focuses where they ask to annex you, ''or else, matching Wingbardy's strength and, eventually, pushing them back is going to be your biggest priority at the start. Keep in mind that Wingbardy has a significant navy, one of the better one's at the start of the game, while your navy is... there? Make sure to keep your ports sealed up to stop them from just heading around your lines. 'Griffonian Empire - '''After the Empire consolidates itself into a cohesive state, they will very quickly build up and come after its southern neighbours, including you. This will happen during the mid-1010's most likely. If Equestria is still alive at this point, they will most likely guarantee you, or will have already joined a war against the Empire. Again, make sure to keep your ports sealed tight, the AI tends to naval invade wherever there's an opening. The primary problem facing Falcor against the Empire (for both non-aligned and fascist Falcor) is that even with a fully annexed Wingbardy, County of Framisia and County of Talouse, Falcor cannot match the industry or manpower of the empire one to one. They must either choose to wait to build up the army and fortifications (placed on strategic terrain), or begin justifying on the Empire so they can declare war before the Empire has reached its full potential. This is particularly important for a Non-Aligned Falcor player, who must essentially pre-empt the war by justifying on the Empire and declaring war when they're ready, requiring careful timing, fortifications, and artillery-heavy division templates that negate the Empire's numerical advantage. After bleeding the Empire dry, it's then possible to counterattack and take Griffenheim. A Fascist Falcor player has more options due to their political focus path that allows them to declare war on and annex the Federated Parishes of Simacoe and Asteron, and gain them as cores, which eventually allows the player to core Wingbardy, adding a significant manpower pool to their disposal. However, the delay in wrapping up that war could allow the Empire time to build up, just as it allows the player to build up their forces. National Focus Your first focus, ''Dark Shadows over Matton decides what side of the political tree you go down, either Fascist or Non-Aligned. After you take the focus, an event will fire, locking you into one or the other. If you go down to the fascist side, you start to make more radical political parties popular. It also leads to you killing Princess Maximilliana and her husband Prince-Consort Alberto, whilst blaming the Wingbardians for the assassination. This leaves Gabriele in control, free to enact whatever plan he has for the nation. Gabriele's focuses will allow him to strengthen Falcor and get an annexation goal on it. Either way you go, if you manage to defeat Wingbardy, you can declare the Falcorian Legion, eventually getting war goals on the Federated Parishes of Simacoe and Asterion. However, if you go down the Non-Aligned path, you have three options. If Wingbardy went harmonist, you can either try and ally Wingbardy, asking them to cede Falcor back to you and joining the Karthinian Pact. The other path that's available is asking the Minotaurs to gurantee you and help you rebuild your country. The third option is to prepare your country to retake Falcor by (whether by invading Wingbardy or by Wingbardy invading you) by turning country into a country-sized fort. The other paths deal with the Economy and Research Department, the Airforce, the Navy, and the Army. The Economic/Research path starts off by reforming your nation's social structure, as well as building up a few factories. You further go onto stabilize the economy, gaining some one-time research speed bonuses and giving you some more infrastructure. You then go onto help remove some of the illiteracy in the nation before going down the industrial and scientific sides, giving you a modern industrial and scientific base. This is probably your most important focus tree if you are heading the non-aligned route as it will give you the necessary industrial base to build up your army and defenses The Army path gives the player a choice between bonuses for Superior Firepower and Grand Battleplan doctrine research bonuses, as well as associated Support Equipment and Infantry Equipment research bonuses. Either way, the end of the path gives you boosts to division performance. The Airforce path gives you more air experience and some one-time research speed bonuses for either bombers or fighters. The Naval path gives you more naval experience and one-time research speed bonuses for either the Fleet-in-Being or Trade Interdiction doctrines, further giving you speed bonuses on either battleships, carriers, subs or destroyers. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws Falcor starts off being able to change its conscription law to Extensive Conscription, but will not be able to go past Civilian Economy unless at war or Fascist. Falcor also starts off with and undeveloped Scientific and Industrial base, of which you can slowly develop through several focuses. Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Фалькорское Княжество Category:Countries